Seduction!
by ANd ThEN SpaRkZz FLeW
Summary: Seduction is just a game. The tears that go wasted, the empty hole left in the heart, the sleepless nights afterwards, only happen to her, not him or to the one what inflicted this pain upon her. To that one this was just a game and love was just a word.


**Disclaimer:** **_I do not own any of the characters, J.K. Rowling does._**

* * *

There must be a beginning of any great matter, but the continuing unto the end until it be thoroughly finished yields the true glory.  
**--Sir Francis Drake

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: And so it begins…**

"I have a date this weekend," Brittany said. Brittany was a skinny girl with a cute, sharp, nose and sharp, blue, eyes. Her long, black, hair was curly and reached to her waist. She wore more than enough make up but to her it seemed natural, it did make her prettier, and if she didn't wear that much makeup, to her and to anyone else who would see her, it would seem unnatural in a way.

Heather, a tall, skinny, dark brown, haired girl, lying in bed with her straight, hair messed up, with no make up on was wearing sweats. Her brown eyes had dark circles around them and it seemed as if she had been crying for days, "You mean I'm going to be by myself this weekend? But it's the first weekend since…" Heather stopped at that. She could not even bare to get the words out. She buried her head in her pillow and sniffles were heard. Brittany gave Heather a sympathetic look and went over to the mirror. She looked at herself and did a turn and then smiled. She got out the mascara and applied a little more on then she looking at the mirror said, "Heather I'm sorry, but I can't blow this date off, I mean it's not like it's a date with just anybody."

Heather then took her head off her pillow and looked at Brittany, "Who is it with?"

Brittany turned to look at Heather, smiled, and turned back and looked at herself in the mirror, "It's with Sirius."

"BLACK?" Heather screamed.

Brittany turned and crossed her arms then gave Heather a smug look and said, "Do you know any other Sirius that goes to this school?"

Heather then angrily screamed, "You're going out with Sirius after he just broke up with ME?"

Brittany raised one eyebrow and nodded.

"But you're my best friend!" Heather said with tears running down her face, "How can you go out with him after what he just did to me?"

Brittany moved from the mirror and walked closer to Heather and smugly said, "You did the same thing after he dumped Ana."

"Ana is not my best friend! YOU ARE!" Heather screamed. At this many girls entered the dormitory listening in to the two. Heather ignored everyone and was just looking at Brittany. Brittany looked at everyone and smirked. "Well I can't give up an opportunity to go out with Sirius Black because of your little drama!"

"HE DUMPED ME IN THE CRUELEST WAY POSSIBLE!" Heather screamed with tears rolling down her face.

Brittany rolled her eyes, "He just wanted to see other people, it's not his fault you're a baby."

"NOW YOU'RE STICKING UP FOR HIM?" Heather screamed.

"Maybe if you'd take better care of yourself he'd still be with you," Brittany said, "and maybe if you I don't know weren't so conserved."

"BECAUSE I WOULDN'T LET HIM FUCK ME EVERY DAY?" Heather screamed. As she screamed this more girls appeared at the doorway trying to peek in the dormitory.

"Maybe if you had you wouldn't be here crying your eyes out, looking like crap." As those words came out of Brittany's mouth, Heather got mad and she was so angry she just lunged at Brittany throwing her to the floor. Brittany was in a state of shock for a few seconds but then as Heather smacked her Brittany was smacked back to reality and began pulling Heather's hair. The two girls began fighting, rolling around all over the dormitory. The number of girls had tripled by this point and the crowd was only getting bigger. The boys were waiting at the bottom of the stairs trying to find out what everything was about, because they couldn't go up to the girls' dormitory. One guy that had tried now was lying flat of his face in the floor.

Then the crowd of boys parted as a girl rapidly came through them. She had flaming red hair that as usual was parted to the side, with a bright, green, clip matching the color of her amazingly sharp emerald green eyes. She wasn't tall but the way she held herself made her seem so at times. She had plain features, all except her eyes, which everyone noticed. She was pretty, yet plain. Her beauty was not breathtaking, yet her face had its charm. She was always cool, calm, and collected. She had a determined look on her face that remained there every second of every day and was brilliant. Her brilliancy was easily recognizable, she seemed to glow with it, just by looking at her, one could assume the genius of Lily Evans. She walked quickly ignoring the questions regarding the fight upstairs.

"Evans," she heard a voice call. She knew the voice; she had no need to look to see that it was James Potter. However her sharp eyes met his for a moment and then as he asked, "What's going on up there?" She simply looked away, made no answer, and continued on her way out of the common room.

James Potter shook his head and with his hand messed up his already messy jet-black hair. He was tall and was extremely handsome. His hazel eyes and his charming smile were things girls would talk of for hours and hours on end. His physique was amazingly sculpted and his personality only added to his charm. He was irresistible to just about every girl. He seemed out of place at Hogwarts, as if he didn't belong with the normal people, he was a model. He deserved to be photographed every second so as not to let his beauty go to waste. He was breathtaking and had a sharp mind and charms. In short James Potter was absolutely perfect. Moving his hazel eyes from the doorway he turned to his best friend, Sirius Black, and smirked, "Look at her acting as if she doesn't care when really she's dying to be with me."

Sirius Black smiled crookedly, a smile that had charmed a cornucopia of girls, as James said this. His smile showed his perfectly pearly, white teeth that contrasted with the tan color of skin. He was a bit taller than James, and his body was muscular but not buff, slim, yet amazingly attractive. His eyes were gray and fathomless; his features seemed as if they had been sculpted with the hand of God, himself. He seemed like a Greek God and his ebony, black, hair only added to his beauty. He was in a word breathtaking. He did not belong in this world; he seemed too good to be true. He was without a doubt the most handsome boy in Hogwarts and the cockiest as well. He was a charmer, a smooth talker, a mother's worst nightmare, and a girl's best dream. Sirius Black was beyond spectacular. He was Sirius Black. He put his hand on James's shoulder and said, "She's an amazing actress then James, she's been doing it for five years now, and when this year is over, it'll be six."

James raised his eyebrows and said, "You're loosing faith in me Padfoot?"

Sirius smirked the crooked smile once more, "With that one Prongs, I think it's history. Move on find a new girl."

"It's not like I've never had a girlfriend," James said.

"I know," Sirius said, "But you Prongs, are not like me, as much as it pains me to say this, I think you want a serious relationship."

James laughed as Sirius said this. He messed up his hair, "No!" he said still chuckling, "It's just I can't have her, I think that's why I want her."

Sirius laughed and said, "Prongs it's been five, soon six years, I think it's past want, now I think you LOVE her!" Sirius said emphasizing the word love.

James shook his head, "I don't LOVE her, I just want her."

"Prongs it's okay. The life I lead isn't meant for everyone."

"The life of sleeping with a new girl every week?" James asked.

"Yup, the good life," Sirius smirked. "You I think do need a serious long lasting relationship."

James shook his head, "I do not!" He tried to protest but Sirius wasn't paying attention he was instead looking at a girl. She was a tall girl, only slightly shorter than James. She had a very athletic body and was very charming. She wasn't too pretty but it was hard not to be won over by her. She was extremely outgoing and very tough. She was strong and was very opinionated. She was only held back because of her best friend, Lily Evans. The girl's name was Kylie Parker. Kylie was not looking at either of the boys. Her brown hair rested on her shoulders and her brown eyes were focused on the crowd that was getting larger and larger. Her skin was extremely tan and it added a certain charm to her. Sirius then turned towards James and pointed to Kylie, "Kylie Parker."

James looked in Kylie's direction and asked, "What about her?"

"She's the perfect girl for your serious girlfriend."

"Kylie?" James asked and moved a little back from the direction in which she was. "She's on our quidditch team."

"So?" Sirius asked.

"So if we were to break up then her game would suffer." James said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fuck that," Sirius said.

"Besides," James said, "She's not that pretty."

"Well your girlfriend can't be too hot!" Sirius said as if that was common knowledge.

Confused James asked, "Why not?"

"Because then she'd be off limits to me," Sirius said. James shook his head and smirked, he messed up his hair, and then smiling Sirius added, "Unless you'd be willing to share." At this James laughed, and shook his head, he said nothing but knew that if he were to have a serious girlfriend he would never let her go, and besides Sirius and James had a pact. No going after the same girl. It was simple and it was clearly understood. James then said, "I don't need a girlfriend."

Sirius said, "No you mean you don't want a girlfriend from Hogwarts. These girls are always the same every fucking year."

"So where should I go get one? America?"

Sirius smirked, "You could, or you could get the new girl."

"The new girl!" James said, "That's right I forgot we're getting a new student."

"Yep, Moony and Wormtail are showing her around right now, and depending on how hot she is, she could be your new girlfriend." Sirius said. Then as he said this Lily entered the room followed by Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall was the Transfigurations teacher, she was a very strict woman, especially when she was mad, although her face was extremely hard to read, one could always tell by the thinness of her lips. At the moment her lips were very thin, Sirius and James were used to this and worse however, after all they took a trip to her office at least twice a week. Professor McGonagall and Lily made their way up the staircase.

Sirius turned to James and smirked. James did as well and then the two ran up to the very front of the crowd where the parting of the two sides still existed. In a few short minutes Professor McGonagall stepped down the stairs with Brittany held on the arm on one hand and Heather on the other. Both girls had messy tangled hair, and clothes that were ripped. It was obvious the two had been fighting. When Sirius saw the two he smirked and James did the same thing. As Professor McGonagall pushed the girls toward the exit Sirius called, "Who won?"

Professor McGonagall stopped and turned around with a very stern look on her face to see who the miscreant was. Sirius smirking stepped forward, with his usual arrogant strut. He, smirking, said, "I just wanted to know, that's all."

Before Professor McGonagall could say a word Brittany smiled and said, "I did Sirius."

Sirius smirked and said, "Good job, honey."

Brittany smiled and blew him a kiss. Sirius smiled and winked at her. At this Heather could not stand it any more, she against the Professor's iron grip tried to go for Brittany again, with tears coming out of her eyes. Brittany stuck her tongue out at her, provoking Heather even more, Heather than broke free of Professor McGonagall's grip and knocked Brittany down to the floor. Once again the two were roiling around the common room, this time. Professor McGonagall began yelling frantically for the girl's to stop. When neither of the girls listened she took out her wand and yelled, "I have a wand I know how and I am not afraid to use it!" She then pointed her wand to the two girls and the two stopped with each other's hair in their hands. They listened to Professor McGonagall and let go of each other's hair and she once again grabbed Heather on one arm and Brittany on the other. She began walking towards the portrait hole and then all of a sudden stopped and turned to Sirius and said, "Oh and Mr. Black please follow us, I would like to see you in the office after I'm done with them."

Sirius nodded still smirking and after McGonagall excited out of the portrait hole he walked a little off and then turned to the students and said, "You're all welcome for the entertainment, I'll be here for this year and the next." He smirked the crocked smile that many girls fawned over and left as everyone began to clap. He smirked as he slowly made his ways towards the stairs. As he arrived at the very top of the stairs his eyes caught one of his best friends, Remus Lupin.

Remus Lupin was best friend with Sirius and James. Although he was not as gorgeous as the previous two, he was still very handsome. He was about as tall as James however he had a much slender build than either Sirius or James, he was slim, but his figure suited him well, he was attractive none the less. His face was very handsome; his features were very soft and very kind. One could easily assume Remus Lupin was extremely brilliant, kind, and generous. He never treated girls the way Sirius and James did, he was the one that had the good relationships. His hair was a honey brown color and his eyes were brown with sparkles of gold that glistened in the light. His eyes gave him a radiance that he constantly glowed with. He although was not as handsome as Sirius and James fit in well with them, he as well seemed as if he was too good for Hogwarts, he had this aura of astonishment about him.

Remus was with another boy, he wasn't exactly their best friend but he followed them around and seeing as how no one else really accepted him, the handsome three did. He was part of their group and in a way all of them had grown fond of him, he was like a hurt animal that needed their help. So the boys took him under their wings and taught him many things and used him to do many things they thought were in a way beneath them. His name was Peter Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew was extremely short, a few less inches and he would not even look old enough to come to Hogwarts. He was large and round. His eyes were a gray color that held neither the charm of James, the greatness of Sirius, nor the kindness of Remus, they were small eyes and watery and very empty, they held nothing. His hair was blond and his face was round and small, if one would look at him closely one would find his face rat-like and his pointed nose added to the rat-like image.

Sirius then quickly noticed that Remus and Peter were with a girl, this had to be the new girl. He after scrutinizing from head to toe smirked his famous crooked smile. He could not see the front of the girl but from what he could see he could tell she was nothing less than breathtaking. She was wearing a short red skirt that revealed her long legs. Her body was perfect, slim, slender, and had curves in all the right places. Her brown hair was wavy and was amazingly long, it reached all the way to her butt, which as Sirius noted, was exquisite. She seemed beautiful; there was something about her that attracted him to her. He smirked, _McGonagall can wait_, he thought, t_his is so much more important_.

He went to take a step and then heard a yell, "No you filth, don't you dare step on my cat!"

Sirius turned his head and saw that the man who had yelled was Argus Filch, the caretaker of Hogwarts, running towards him. He had pale eyes that were wild and open wide now, his gray hair, greasy as always, rested on his shoulders, and his brown coat was due for a wash. Sirius smirked at the sight of the thin, bony, man running towards him. He then looked down and saw Mrs. Norris; Filch's dust colored cat, with lamp-like yellow eyes and a skeletal build. He pretended as if he was going to step on her and heard Filch give a yelp. He smirked and let out a chuckle. He then removed his foot from her and stood there for a moment waiting for Mrs. Norris to leave. Mrs. Norris however made no move, it was as if those yellow eyes were provoking him, daring him to try and mess with her. He then turned and saw that now Filch was hurriedly running towards him. He could not let Filch get his filthy hands on him, so he decided to step over Mrs. Norris, just skip a simple step. Mrs. Norris however seemed as if she had been waiting for this as Sirius's leg passed her, she jumped on it. She then dug her sharp claws through Sirius's blue jeans and in his flesh.

A throbbing pain hit Sirius, and seeing as how Sirius had not yet stepped on the second stair he was thrown off balance and began rolling down the marble staircase with Mrs. Norris on his leg. He did not scream or yell even though Mrs. Norris was still holding on to his leg as the two were rolling. As he reached the bottom of the stair case Sirius heard a voice call, his name, it was a high pitched voice which he assumed to be Peter, and then he heard Filch call, "Oh Mrs. Norris, my cat my poor cat."

He then heard footsteps running and they were getting louder, meaning they were running towards him. He then heard McGonagall's voice mumble something that he could not make out and then he slammed onto the pavement.

* * *

_A/N:_**_ This is part one of a trilogy and so I jope you all like it and I can keep writing this story that I am so excited about. I really hope that everyone takes a few minutes and please reviews, even if it's just that you like it, it doesn't have to be long. Please once more review, I like to know what my readers are thinking. I am extremly excited about this story and I am really sorry if you didn't like this chapter but I had to get everyone's description in there. I hope you all enjoyed it and please continue reading._**

**_Thank you_**

**_Nicole_**


End file.
